This invention relates generally to gas turbine engine nozzles and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for cooling gas turbine engine nozzles.
Gas turbine engines include combustors which ignite fuel-air mixtures which are then channeled through a turbine nozzle assembly towards a turbine. At least some known turbine nozzle assemblies include a plurality of nozzles arranged circumferentially and configured as doublets. A turbine nozzle doublet includes a pair of circumferentially-spaced hollow airfoil vanes coupled by integrally-formed inner and outer band platforms.
The doublet type turbine nozzles facilitate improving durability and reducing leakage in comparison to non-doublet turbine nozzles. Furthermore, turbine nozzle doublets also facilitate reducing manufacturing and assembly costs. In addition, because such turbine nozzles are subjected to high temperatures and may be subjected to high mechanical loads, at least some known doublets include an identical insert installed within each airfoil vane cavity to distribute cooling air supplied internally to each airfoil vane. The inserts include a plurality of openings extending through each side of the insert.
In a turbine nozzle, the temperature of the external gas is higher on the pressure-side than on the suction-side of each airfoil vane. Because the openings are arranged symmetrically between the opposite insert sides, the openings facilitate distributing the cooling air throughout the airfoil vane cavity to facilitate achieving approximately the same operating temperature on opposite sides of each airfoil. However, because of the construction of the doublet, mechanical loads and thermal stresses may still be induced unequally across the turbine nozzle. In particular, because of the orientation of the turbine nozzle with respect to the flowpath, typically the mechanical and thermal stresses induced to the trailing doublet airfoil vane are higher than those induced to the leading doublet airfoil vane. Over time, continued operation with an unequal distribution of stresses within the nozzle may shorten a useful life of the nozzle.
In one aspect of the invention, a method for assembling a turbine nozzle for a gas turbine engine is provided. The method includes providing a hollow doublet including a leading airfoil vane and a trailing airfoil vane coupled by at least one platform, wherein each airfoil vane includes a first sidewall and a second sidewall that extend between a respective leading and trailing edge. The method also includes inserting a first insert into the lead airfoil vane, wherein the insert includes a first sidewall including a first plurality of cooling openings that extend therethrough, and a second sidewall including a second plurality of cooling openings extending therethrough. The method also includes inserting a second insert into the trailing airfoil vane, wherein the first and second inserts are identical and are configured to configured to facilitate cooling each respective airfoil vane first sidewall more than each respective airfoil vane second sidewall.
In another aspect, a method of operating a gas turbine engine is provided. The method includes directing fluid flow through the engine using at least one turbine airfoil nozzle that includes a leading airfoil and a trailing airfoil coupled by at least one platform that is formed integrally with the leading and trailing airfoils, and wherein each respective airfoil includes a first sidewall and a second sidewall that extend between respective leading and trailing edges to define a cavity therein. The method also includes directing cooling air into the turbine airfoil nozzle through a pair of identical turbine nozzle inserts such that one side of each airfoil is cooled more than the other side of each airfoil.
In a further aspect of the invention, a turbine nozzle for a gas turbine engine is provided. The nozzle includes a pair of identical airfoil vanes coupled by at least one platform formed integrally with the airfoil vanes. Each airfoil vane includes a first sidewall and a second sidewall that are connected at a leading edge and a trailing edge, such that a cavity is defined therebetween. The nozzle also includes a pair of identical inserts configured to be inserted within each airfoil vane cavity. Each insert includes a first sidewall and a second sidewall. Each insert first sidewall includes a first plurality of openings extending therethrough for directing cooling air towards at least one of each of the airfoil vane first and second sidewalls. Each insert second sidewall includes a second plurality of openings extending therethrough for directing cooling air towards at least one of each of the airfoil vane first and second sidewalls, wherein the first plurality of openings are configured to cool each airfoil more the second plurality of cooling openings cool each airfoil.